Excitment
by Immortal Roze
Summary: Maka could feel Soul tremble slightly, amazed at the feat they had accomplished.
1. Chapter 1

A metallic ring echoed as Maka sliced through the witch's leg. The witch hissed in pain and jumped back on her good leg. Maka swore under her breath and gripped Soul, in scythe form, tightly in her hands.

"Maka! Watch out!" Soul warned as the witch shot a blast of energy toward them. Maka dodged, the blast just nearly missing her. Soul and Maka had been battling for about three hours, both extremely exhausted.

"I'm getting tired of this," Maka muttered.

"SOUL RESONANSE!" the meister and weapon shouted in unison.

Soul's blade grew and curved around, "Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled. She dug the blade into the ground, and a streak of energy and light shot along the ground. The witch's eyes widened in horror as the blast came toward her at full force. The blast collided with her, and her body split in half and unfurled into many ribbons. The ribbons disappeared to reveal a floating, fiery red soul.

Soul quickly changed back into human form and approached the soul cautiously, almost afraid the witch would come back to life, or that this was a dream. He reached his hand out and cupped the soul in his palm. He eyed it for a moment, before swallowing it whole.

Soul just barely had time to turn to Maka, when she crashed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had practically thrown herself at him, so her momentum knocked the two to the ground. Soul remained flat on his back, momentarily stunned, before wrapping his arms around his meister's thin waist, pulling her flush against him.

Maka could feel Soul tremble slightly in excitement, amazed at the feat they had accomplished.

They pulled away from each other, both breathless, exhausted, flushed, and extremely happy.

"We did it," Soul breathed. Maka simply nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment.

Soul burst out laughing at Maka's star struck expression. He rolled them over so he was on top and met her lips eagerly once more. He pulled away and stood quickly, lending his partner a hand. He jerked her off the ground, almost as if she was light as a feather.

Maka was left breathless from his last kiss. She stumbled as Soul gently led her to the motorcycle, earning a chuckle from him. "Walk much?" he teased.

She blushed and stuttered out an insult. Soul grinned and hopped onto the bike. She jumped on behind him and wrapped her arm securely around his waist. He kicked the stand back and revved the engine. The bike took off down the Trail back toward Death City, to Shibusen.

-------------------------------------

"Soul Eater Evans: Death Scythe. That sounds perfect!" Maka said giddily to herself. She nuzzled Soul's back, between his shoulders blades. She looked up, spying the city not far off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Maka, do you wanna call Shinigami - sama tonight?" Soul asked over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, punctuating the end of her sentence with a yawn. They pulled over to the sidewalk near a darkened shop window. Maka fogged up the window with her breath and drew Shinigami's number on the glass.

"Hello, Shinigami - sama, this is Scythe Technician Maka Albarn, with a report on the mission."

"Hi! Hi! What's up, Maka - chan? Was the mission a success?" the Grim Reaper asked bouncily. She grinned broadly and nodded happily.

"Ohhh! Congrats! Congrats!" Shinigami cheered, "Since you two look exhausted, we can discuss plans for the ceremony and after party tomorrow after you've had plenty of rest. We don't need our two guests of honor sleepy on one their most important days of their lives, now do we?" he said. The partners replied with a tired smile.

They bid each other a good night, and Soul and Maka sleepily climbed back on the bike.

-------------------------------------

It took them another 20 minutes to get to the apartment complex. They staggered up the stairs and to their door. They fished around in their pockets for a key. Soul found a key first, and jammed it into the lock. The weapon and tech stumbled into the apartment and nearly collapsed on the floor.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and tugged him toward her bedroom. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. She pulled him close to her bed. Maka removed her black trench coat and dropped it to the floor, fallowed by her vest and green and white tie. She felt her face warm as Soul's crimson eyes were trained on her every move.

Soul slipped his jacket off and stretched his arms over his head. Maka crawled into bed and curled up on her side. Soul slid in next to her and pulled her close. "Night, Soul," Maka murmured sleepily, snuggling closer.

"Night," the ruby - eyed weapon answered. As soon as they relaxed, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------

"MAKA!" called an excited voice from behind the front door. The tech and weapon's eyes snapped open, and the girl in question groaned in irritation.

"MAKA! Papa heard that you took a witch's soul last ni -" he froze mid - sentence. Somehow, Spirit had managed to get into the apartment through a locked door. Then again, he probably found a window that was unlock or something. Anyway, he was now standing at the foot of Maka's bed, his eyes darting back and forth between the two figures curled up in bed under the blanket and the pile of clothes that had been lazily dropped to the floor last night.

"Wha - y - you… and him….t - together - bed… clothes…" Spirit stuttered, speechless and jaw nearly touching the floor. He shook his head, "D - did you two…"

Soul chuckled and replied, "Sleep together? Yeah," he answered the elder weapon's unspoken question. Spirit looked like he was about to faint.

"M - Maka…?" he whispered, looking at his daughter with pleading eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"It was just sleeping."

He seemed to relax slightly, but then questioned, "But the clothes…!"

"Do you see any shirts or pants?" Maka interrupted. Her father shook his head. "Okay, NOW GET OUTTA HERE!!!" she snapped, chucking the first, non - living thing her hand touched at him. And that happened to be her poor, innocent, alarm clock…

"Will you two shut up? It's freakin' 7:30 AM, and we went to sleep at 4:00 in the morning!" Soul groaned. He tucked Maka's head under his chin. Maka squeaked softly in surprise, but relaxed. Spirit glared at the younger weapon who seemed to be falling back to sleep with his daughter. Maka, sensing her father's icy glare directed to her weapon, reached for the nearest book.

"Maka…" Spirit was half way out the door, "CH -" her sentence was cut off as Soul's arms wrapped around her waist and he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

He pulled her back under the covers and brushed her bangs from her eyes, gently kissing her forehead.


End file.
